


Five Years Later

by mypaintedonface



Category: Bye Bye Birdie
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypaintedonface/pseuds/mypaintedonface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the events of Bye Bye Birdie how are the characters doing? Who's still with whom? Who broke up with whom? What new couples have formed? Find out by reading this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years Later

Less than a month after they got married Rosie decided that Albert wasn't right for her and broke things off. She then got together with the reporter Alejandro. He really is from south of the border. They are expecting their third child now. They already have Juan and Enrique and are expecting Rosa. They would also like to have Anita, Jose, Carmen, Jesus, and Consuelo.

Albert ended up with Gloria who keeps him on a short leash, a very short leash. He's gotten used to life with severe limitations on where he can go. He ended up keeping Almaelou and has Conrad's contract that is know in his favor because Gloria insisted on writing it.

Conrad came back from the army and found that a more mature woman was exactly what he wanted and he got together with Mae. He still works for Albert and doesn't mind that he has to okay everything with Albert and Gloria. The war mellowed him out a lot.

Hugo decided that Kim wasn't for him after all and called off their engagement. He ended up getting together with Harvey Johnson who never did get a date for Saturday. They are now attending Ohio State College and are talking about adopting some children of their own; after they have get married of course.

Kim and Ursula still scream whenever Conrad makes one of his rare appearances on TV and don't have any plans to grow up anytime soon. They both still live with their parents and have no plans to do anything with their lives yet.

Susie just smiles and tells anyone who will listen that she knew that it would never last between Hugo and Kim.

Mr. and Mrs. MacAfee still live in their house and have begun to nag their daughter about moving out. They want her to do something with her life so they can get on with their own.

Randolph is going to college now and still doesn't understand why anybody would want kids. He never plans to settle down and start a family. He likes being a bachelor too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any problems with the formating. This is the first thing I've posted to AO3 and it's a silly thing that a group of us came up with when we did a production of Bye Bye Birdie.


End file.
